One More Time
by Immortal-awesomeness
Summary: Training session between Nesta & Cassian where things get a bit.. out of hand. 'Cassian the trainer' has always been one of my favorite tropes so I thought I'd write something that involved our sexy bat being in charge of dear old Nesta's pent up anger. Enjoy! Xx (p.s. This takes place after Cas's wings are all healed up & everything is fine & dandy!) Please review! (:


"Come on sweetheart, is that all you got?" Cassian's signature smirk found its way onto his face. A smirk, he knew, that made Nesta absolutely _furious._

Rhys, being the absolutely brilliant High Lord he is, was the one to suggest that Cassian would be the perfect person to help Nesta release some of her pent up anger.

He recalled Rhys's sly suggestion, "You could try taking her to a training area; show her some moves."

Not necessarily full blown training, but just enough to help her with self defense and controlling herself. _This_ , Cass thought, _should be an interesting experience_.

So here they were, face to face in one of the private training rooms, trying not to tear each other's throats out for the past half an hour. He had already shown her some basic maneuvers and techniques, but getting her to reciprocate them was the difficult part.

"Well if you would get your head out of your ass, then maybe we would actually get somewhere, _Cassian_." His name left her mouth in a hiss and he would be lying if he said that hearing Nesta say his name was, on his part, a moralistically questioning turn on.

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a complainer and followed instructions, this would go by a lot faster, _Nesta."_

Her fist swung out and he barely avoided getting hit as he dodged to the left.

"Ah, there we go. Try hitting me one more time, just keep your shoulders more square and keep your chin down." He accentuated his orders by pressing his palms against her shoulders, pushing down until he knew she was firmly grounded. He pulled back, but not before he gently gripped her chin and tugged it a little lower.

A low growl came out of Nesta; a reaction to being told what to do. "How about I hit you where it counts?" Her eyes dropped and he followed her gaze to his manly parts. His nostrils flared as he recalled a not too distant memory, of him getting distracted and her planting her knee in the exact spot he was looking at.

Cassian should have known better in future reference, but Nesta just so happened to use his current distractedness as a one way ticket to decking him in the stomach.

He doubled over, clutching his abdomen for a few seconds. _Damn, she knocked the breath out of me._ (Both physically and romantically *wink wink).

Cassian started to chuckle. Glancing up to see Nesta in fighting leathers and her fists at the ready; her hair tied back in a bun, he realized how adorable she looked. Deadly, but adorable.

Her eyebrows were furrowed and her mouth was a hard line. "Come on _sweetheart,_ is that all you got?" The question was a mockery of his previous one. Now that Nesta has actually done something with her skills, his only response was a wolfish grin.

"Oh no, there's a lot more where that came from."

Without giving her a second to process this, he swung out his right leg, sweeping it under her feet and making her topple to the ground. He made sure to grab a hold of both of her arms so she wouldn't be able to use those pretty little hands to cause trouble. (He mostly just didn't want to get punched in the face if he was being honest.)

With both knees on either side of her waist and her hands above her head, Cassian had Nesta in the perfect defenseless position. Although he could feel her straining against his hold, Cass didn't budge. He flared out his wings in a sign of dominance, showing her who was in control.

Leaning down, he whispered in Nesta's ear, "Now, maybe if you would actually listen to me, you would have figured out how to avoid that attack. If I was an enemy, and wanted to get in your pants, this would most likely be how they would go about trapping you so you wouldn't be able to resist them."

He sat up a bit, meeting Nesta's raging eyes.

"If you were a real enemy," she breathed, "I would never have allowed you to make it this far."

A low chuckle made his chest rumble. "Is that so, sweetheart? Do you let everyone else besides your enemies get this close to you, then?" His gaze dipped down to her lips and he had to swallow the desire to brush his own against hers.

* * *

Nesta cocked an eyebrow, seemingly determined not to lose this ongoing battle of wits between them. A battle that she couldn't help but enjoy.

It gave her mind something to focus on, rather than letting it wander off to think about all the horrendous and repulsive things that have happened in her life in such a short amount of time.

But watching Cassian's reactions to everything she did was quite entertaining to her.

So she stopped resisting; let her body go pliant and soft under him.

"Now, now, Cassian, do you really think it's any of your business as to who I let get in my pants?"

She saw his jaw clench; his eyes were dilated as they continuously glanced between her own eyes and her mouth.

Nesta laughed inwardly; she knew she had him wrapped around her finger.

Cassian's voice was a soft purr, so at odds with his tough warrior looks, as he said, "If I knew any better, I would say that you haven't let anyone in your pants, Nesta. You're still a little… uptight."

Her nostrils flared, riled by the challenge in his words. _Fine,_ she thought, _if he wants to play dirty, let's play dirty._

So with a flutter of her eyelashes, and a tilt of her head, she made Cassian so unfocused that his grip on her hands loosened. Using this advantage, she pulled her hands free and slid them up his arms, stopping to rest on his shoulders. Their faces were still about a foot away, and yet he still hadn't moved. He was waiting for her to make the moves; he barely seemed to be breathing.

A slow smile spread across her face, "And why does my 'being uptight' concern you, Cass?" She lifted one of her legs and brought it up to drape over his calf before continuing, "Do you spend your days thinking about me and my tense body?"

His eyes were wide and filled with lust. He let out a whoosh of breath he seemed to have been holding and the air that came out warmed her face. Actually, his whole body warmed her. He seemed to radiate heat, like he was his own personal furnace. How convenient.

"As a matter of fact," he said after clearing his throat and plastering that stupid smirk on his face, "I do. Rhys told me that I should try helping you release some of your pent up anger. That's what I was trying to do with this whole training session. But I can think of plenty of other ways I can help you release your bottled up emotions."

Her grip tightened slightly on his shoulders as she licked her lips once. He was so _confident_ in himself. Like he knew he was going to get what he wanted, no questions asked. Smug satisfaction just oozed off of him, and she had to refrain herself from biting his head off.

Instead, she reminded herself of her plan and relaxed again. Meeting his hazel eyes, she tugged lightly on his arms to bring him closer as she lifted her head up ever so slightly. Their faces now only about six inches apart. She could feel his breath stirring the loose strands of hair framing her face. _Come on Cassian,_ she urged him mentally, _take the bait._

* * *

Shit.

Cassian knew, gods damned him, he _knew_ not to lower his defenses when he was this close to Nesta. She could wreck him a couple of words, let alone movements. But the moment she leaned forward and her scent weaved itself around him, he knew he was no longer the predator in their current situation, but the prey.

Her chest rose up until it was flush with his own and all thoughts flew out of his damn head. Everything about this woman was both hard yet soft, delicate yet bold, wild yet calm. She was a storm that called to Cass; it beckoned him into its grasp. A storm that be didn't want to avoid anymore. He wanted to give into the urges that pulled him to Nesta and he wanted her to do the same. So he let go of all pretense, closed his eyes, and leaned in to finally, _finally,_ kiss the catastrophically beautiful woman below him.

Then, all of the sudden, Cassian found himself lying on his back; wings pinned down. Flinging his eyes open, he found Nesta on top of him, laughing as she held his arms above his head in the same exact position he had held her in mere minutes ago. _What the hell?_ She had outsmarted him by appealing to his raging hormones and then used it as a diversion to gain control of their current positions. She had used the leg she had placed over his to give her leverage in order to flip him to the ground as she pushed back on his shoulders. It was a smart tactic, but it left him gaping at her.

 _Twice._ She had outwitted him twice now. All because he couldn't stop thinking about her body against his and what she would feel like wrapped around him without any clothes on. In other words, he was being completely idiotic and he needed to calm his tits.

But then, he fully registered what was currently happening and realized that he could easily break her grip off his arms and push her off of him, but she was laughing and that stopped him in his tracks. Nesta Archeron, was actually _laughing._ The sound was something he wanted to bottle up and keep as a reminder at what she could be like. Not Nesta: all ice, stone, and walls. But Nesta: warm, happy, and free. He could do nothing but stare as her laughs subsided and a victorious smile remained.

"I beat you."

That smile transformed her whole face. It made her look like a girl who hadn't had the unfortunate luck of growing up without a mother, or a father for that matter. A girl who had had the opportunity to do whatever she wanted and not have to worry if she was going to survive the winter or not. A girl that had had the ability to choose who she wanted to be and not just molded into someone that society thought she ought to be. In that moment, she was just a girl, and he was just a boy. Everything seemed young and new. In that moment, anything seemed possible.

Her smile faded as she noticed his stillness. "Why are you staring at me like that, Cassian?"

"Because you're breathtaking, sweetheart."

A faint blush colored her cheeks as she replied with, "I know."

"I'm glad."

Seeming to notice that she was still leaning over him to be able to hold him down, she cleared her throat and let go to clumsily stand up, much to his disappointment. Apparently she hadn't fully adjusted to the fae strength and agility yet. She held out her hand though, a gesture to help him stand up too.

Clasping his hand to hers, he rose in a fluid motion. Her hand was so small compared to his, yet he could feel the unrelenting strength behind her grip. She tried to pull her hand away but his hold remained firm.

"Can I show you something, Nesta?" He asked quietly, keeping his gaze on their joined hands.

He heard her huff of breath as she pointedly accused,"There's no point in saying no. We both know you'd just show me anyways."

That made him lift his gaze to hers. He wouldn't do anything to her if she ever said no. Cassian knew better than to force someone into an unwanted, and unaccounted for situation. "Someone's being preposterous. But alas," he dramatically exclaimed, pulling the hand he was holding up to his chest and pressed it against his heart, "my poor heart can't deny that what I'm about to show you is probably going to be one of the most important moments of your very, very long existence."

* * *

Nesta knew her face was scrunched up in scrutiny, but she at least had the sense to roll her eyes at his ridiculous behavior. She did know her heart was pounding in a dull roar though; Cassian's touch always had the tendency to feel electric. Not the kind that shocked her to her core, but the kind that made her blood dance and somehow made her feel _alive._

Shaking the thoughts from her mind, she again tried to pull her hand free to no avail. Exasperated, she finally conceded with a glare. "Alright, go ahead. Show me."

The second she finished saying those words, Cassian's lips were on hers. She froze. A flicker of fear passing through her before she realized that this was _Cassian_ and he was _kissing_ her. She relaxed then, closing her eyes and letting herself go soft and pliant again, but for a totally different reason than before. His lips were gentle, a light weight pressing down on her own but she instantly wanted _more_. Standing up on her toes, she was able to lift herself high enough to be able to return his kiss but with more force. From then on, it was a combination of teeth and tongue; of her hand tangling in his hair and his hand pulling her closer by her waist. All the while, their other hands remained pressed to his heart; their pulses matching in a thunderous beat that pulled them down down down in the currents until they were drowning in each other. Breathing in each other. Relying on each other for support.

Seconds and minutes merged until at last they pulled apart, gasping in air as Cassian pressed his forehead to hers.

"That's what you wanted to show me?" Her voice came out breathier than she would have liked.

Cassian pulled back a bit to look in her eyes, a small smile playing across his face. "I was just trying to see how much practice you need. If this is a training session, we might as well work through the proper way to do all sorts of exercises. That includes kissing in my book." He added a suggestive wink to the end of his statement, but his breaths seemed to be coming a little faster than usual too. _Not_ that she paid attention to his breathing patterns or how his heart seemed to beat in time with hers. Definitely not.

"Well, in that case, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it one more time, right?"

Cassian's answering grin was more than enough confirmation to her question.


End file.
